Wordless
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Tanpa diucapkan, sudah terlihat perasaan itu. Tapi, kau tak bisa melihat milikku? for IHAFest March 2012: AIR. Unrequited love. FrSpa.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Unrequited love!FrSpa. Pendek.

* * *

><p><strong>Wordless<br>**

_by**  
><strong>_Ryuna Ohime  
><em>for<em>

**IHAFest March 2012 : Air**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mourvèdre<em>," ucapnya pada bartender.

Pria berjanggut tipis dengan rambut sebahu pirang bergelombang duduk di meja bar. Pematik telah mencumbu batang rokok sebelum dia menikmati menghisap nikotin di dalamnya. Suasana tampak tenang, alunan musik jazz oleh pemusik di ujung ruangan menemani kegelapan malam. Berbeda dengan tempat kerjanya dimana ada seorang beralis tebal yang selalu tidak mau kalah, si kecil (karena umurnya jauh lebih muda) berkacamata yang ribut soal _hero_, rekan Asia rajin berdagang, serta seorang bersyal yang mengutuk terus. Di sini, dia bisa bernafas lega. Memutar ulang memori akan kejadian hari ini dan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Heran kenapa bisa jadi rekan kerja yang sama, sementara mereka tak bisa diajak untuk merayu wanita.

Helaan nafas keluar lagi.

Merasa rugi memikirkan empat pria rekannya meski dia bisa menemukan sisi menarik dari keempatnya. Si Alis Tebal misalnya, kata-katanya bak raja, tapi dia sesungguhnya penyayang dan punya imajinasi luas. Beberapa kali sempat terlihat rekannya itu berbicara pada sesuatu yang tidak ada. Gila? Bukan. Setiap orang punya dunia masing-masing, baginya itu tak masalah. Si _Hero_ itu cerdas. Dia cepat menyelesaikan sesuatu. Tubuhnya juga bagus. Meski mulutnya kecil, teman Asia-nya itu cantik. Nyaris menyerupai wanita. Lembut, perhatian, bahkan dengan _kung fu_-nya dia tampak seperti menari bukan ahli bela diri. Rekannya yang terakhir memiliki bentuk hidung yang indah. Rambutnya juga.

Tentu saja mereka sudah ada yang punya. Dia sudah tahu mereka menjalin hubungan tapi masih merahasiakan darinya meski terlihat jelas bentuk afeksi mereka satu sama lain. Sedikit lucu saja ketika tahu. Dia sadar sejak lama si alis dan _hero_ cukup memberi sinyal jelas. Tapi, yang satu lagi…itu di luar perkiraan. Ada beberapa peristiwa mengarah ke sana, namun tetap saja cukup mengagetkan keduanya bisa bersama. Tanpa susah payah, dia bisa tahu. Itulah untungnya jadi Ahli Cinta.

Tapi, tidak semuanya menyenangkan bisa tahu tanpa kata-kata.

"_Amigo_!"

Seseorang memanggil. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara. Orang itu mendekatinya. Duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

"Hei," balasnya sambil memeluk sebagai salam, "_quoi de neuf_?"

"Aku mencarimu," jawabnya setelah memesan minuman pada bartender. Pria berkulit kecoklatan dengan rambut berantakan serta mata hijau besar memperlihatkan pipi kirinya tanpa sengaja. Bisa dilihat ada bekas jari yang sudah mendarat kasar di sana. Sekali lagi, tanpa kata-kata, dia bisa tahu latar belakang cap tangan alami itu.

"Kenapa?" Tapi, dia tetap harus bertanya. Batinnya menolak menerima sebelum mendengar kepastian berupa kata dari lawan bicaranya. "Si kecilmu itu lagi?"

Mata hijau itu kini fokus menatap biru miliknya. Terdiam. Pandangan kagum menguar. Kekagetannya menambah saat teman yang dia panggil _amigo_ itu menambahkan, "Dia menamparmu kan? Kenapa lagi kalian?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kekaguman masih terlihat di mata itu. Berusaha mengacuhkannya demi menetralkan detak jantung sendiri, dia meminum _wine_ yang dipesannya tadi. Temannya ikut minum.

Menelan ludah, sambil menyibakkan rambut pirang bergelombangnya, dia menjawab, "Bukannya cuma itu masalahmu? Setidaknya yang kau ceritakan padaku."

Senyum pahit disamarkan menanggapi pandangan kagum itu. Berusaha menampilkan sisi main-main seperti biasa. Sebagai teman. Hanya itu. Berbagai masalah percintaan diterimanya setiap hari. Dari berberbagai orang. Tak terkecuali sahabatnya ini. Meski dia tak mengenal pasangan dari yang bercerita, dia bisa tahu. Semuanya tampak terbaca olehnya. Awal pertama temannya ini bercerita, walau saat itu belum tumbuh cinta di hati temannya, dia tahu akan ada. Sejak itu dia merasakan sakit meski tubuhnya tak terluka. Karena itu cerita temannya, dia mengingat. Karena itu cerita temannya, dia menyimak. Karena itu cerita cinta_nya_, dirinya menderita luka kasat mata.

"Jadi, dia kenapa?"

Dengan nada keheranan, dia bercerita, "Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya dan sewaktu makan malam aku bilang kalau aku menyiapkan sekeranjang tomat untuk dia," temannya menoleh ke kiri memperlihatkan pipi, "aku ditamparnya."

Wajah pura-pura kagetlah yang dipasang seolah belum tahu. Cerita berlanjut, "Berarti ada yang salah kan dari kado tomatku? Langsung saja kutanya dia mau kado apa," kali ini dia memperlihatkan pipi satunya lagi yang bercap tangan juga, "malah ditampar lagi."

Hanyalah gelengan kepala yang diberi sebagai respon. Temannya bertanya, "Aku salah apa ya?"

"_Mon ami_…" helaan nafas sambil memijit pelipis, "kau sadar apa yang dia lakukan?"

Diam menjawab. Maka, dia melanjutkan, "Dia main tangan denganmu, memperlakukanmu kasar, kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan itu?"

"Dia marah 'kan, bukannya wajar memukulku?"

"Jika kau marah, apa kau akan memukulnya?"

Tanpa dijawab, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Secara logika, dia tahu tidak perlu mempertanyakan hal jelas seperti ini. Luka kasat matanya mendesak untuk mengatakan sesuatu, meski dia bisa tahu tanpa kata-kata. Nalurinya mendorong agar temannya bisa jauh dari pasangannya. Dia tahu persis itu akan menyiksa temannya.

Desakan itu berakhir cepat. "Tidak."

_Ah_. Itu menyayat.

"Aku tahu," senyum pahit itu hadir lagi. Atau sebenarnya tak tergantikan dari tadi?

"Dia memukul bukan berarti benci. Semarah apapun dia, sebrutal apapun pukulannya, sepahit apapun makiannya," senyuman terlihat menghiasi pria bermata hijau itu, nampak bahagia, "dari matanya aku bisa merasakan perasaannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya tapi aku tahu perasaan kami sama. Tidak mau berpisah. Aku tahu dia memikirkanku dan aku juga selalu memikirkannya, menyadari itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Rasanya seperti armada lautku bangkit lagi seperti dahulu."

Tawa renyah berkumandang melambangkankan kebahagiaan.

"Tanpa kata-kata ya kau bisa tahu perasaannya?" temannya mengangguk senang. "Untuk orang yang sepenting ini tentu kado harus istimewa."

"Makanya tom-"

"Itu biasa, tidak istimewa," potongnya mengundang tanya. "Jadi apa?"

Berpikir sebentar, "Oh!"

"Apa?"

Dia membisikkan sesuatu membuat temannya mengangguk senang lalu berterima kasih sebelum pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Seperti sebelum kedatangannya. Suasana kembali tenang. Masih dengan alunan jazz menghibur malam. Dia kembali ke minumannya. Meneguk segelas. Merasakan kehangatan dari minuman membanjiri darahnya.

Tawa membahana.

Bukan tawa bahagia.

Kenyataan pahit di sana.

"Kau bisa tahu tanpa kata-kata mengenai perasaannya?" nampak sesuatu lucu dalam kalimat itu terus membuat tawanya tak berhenti. Sampai beberapa detik ke depan, perlahan tawa itu mereda. Terlihat dirinya kelelahan karena tertawa. Punggung tangannya menopang dahi. Wajahnya menunduk, ditutupi helaian rambut emas itu.

Bisikan berupa ungkapan putus asa diucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri, "…. tanpa kata-kata... kau tak bisa tahu perasaanku… tanpa kata-kata…"

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

_"Rekamlah kumpulan lagu yang selalu kalian dengar berdua dalam satu kaset. Taruh di samping bantalnya dengan setangkai mawar merah sebelum pagi tiba."_

"Ide France bagus!" Masih bersemangat, dia sudah membeli kaset kosong dan akan merekam. Tiba-tiba, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia rasanya pernah mendengar ide ini sebelum dia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Dimana? Rasanya pernah tahu. Mendengar? Bukan. Dia diberi hadiah dengan metode yang sama. Seseorang yang tidak meninggalkan jati diri memberinya kumpulan lagu yang ia sukai. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim.

Ia yakin baru dengar dari France cara ini karena dia tahu temannya satu itu romantis… tapi, "Apa cara ini sudah umum?"

.

.

.

Translation:  
><em>Mourvèdre : <em>nama wine_  
>Amigo-Mon Ami : <em>teman_  
><em>quoi de neuf? : <em>_ada apa?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya kesampaian juga ikut IHAFest X'D<br>Sebenernya mau buat untuk tanggal 17, tapi dari jadwal RL ga memungkinkan dan cuma bisa buat ini X'( #stresssendiri

Makna air yang dipakai di sini itu berdasarkan sifat air: bening. Tembus pandang. Transparan. Kelihatan. France bisa melihat perasaan cinta orang karena dia sendiri petualang cinta, jadi transparan gitu. Spain cuma bisa ngerasain cintanya Romano dan ga sadar sama yang lainnya. Begitulah kira-kira xp  
>Ada komentar? Silahkan disampaikan~<p> 


End file.
